


nightfall

by imagines, SheithFixitZine



Series: Written in the Stars - a Sheith Fixit Zine [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithFixitZine/pseuds/SheithFixitZine
Summary: [sequel tothe sound of home]
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Written in the Stars - a Sheith Fixit Zine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	nightfall

“I’m going to shower,” Keith announces, the moment the bedroom door locks behind them. “Wanna come with?”

Shiro can’t help the little groan that slips out. “Thought maybe you’d want to go straight to bed,” he teases. “It’s been a long day.”

Keith is already stripping off his uniform, expression carefully deadpan. “All the more reason I need to relax. Which I’m gonna go do right now in the shower. Up to you if you want to watch.”

“ _Just_ watch?” Shiro’s fingertips are tingling; he’s desperate to get his hands on Keith’s skin.

Keith’s underwear hits the floor, and he turns to head for the en suite. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you touch,” he tosses over his shoulder.

Keith grins when Shiro steps into the shower. “Glad you could finally join me.” Wreathed in steam, he already has a hand between his legs, lazily cupping himself as water sluices over his body.

“Yeah, well,” Shiro mutters. “I was a little distracted.”

Keith rakes his eyes down Shiro’s chest, and his lips curve in a slow smile when he catches sight of the source of Shiro’s distraction. “I can see that.”

“ _God_ ,” Shiro grits out. He’s half-hard, a heavy, aching weight he can’t ignore, and Keith is—

Keith is opening his mouth on a soft moan, rocking against his own palm. He does a slow turn under the spray, allowing Shiro to get a good look at every inch of him.

It’s different like this, Shiro realizes. Without a war looming and mission strategies taking up most of their concentration. Without pale pink swirls running down the drain as they tend to each other’s wounds after a battle. He has to swallow past the tightness in his throat. “Keith,” he breathes, and Keith rounds to face him again.

“Shiro,” Keith sighs back. He’s fucking into the loose circle of his own fingers, but he still has enough composure left to smirk at Shiro.

“Is that how you do it when you’re away?” The gravel in Shiro’s voice surprises them both; Keith makes an extremely satisfying little gasp.

“Mm—” Keith’s hand is moving faster. “Yeah, just like this. I think about you—your _mouth_ , oh—” He stumbles forward, landing in Shiro’s arms, bracing himself against Shiro’s body as he shudders and spills wet heat all over Shiro’s belly and cock.

Shiro holds him until Keith stops shaking. Then, he cleans them both up, massaging sweet-smelling soap into their skin. The scent is floral and warm and woody, bringing to mind roses and a creaky old porch baking in the desert sun. He makes a mental note to bring some of it back to Earth next time.

“That’s so good,” Keith mumbles into his shoulder, as Shiro presses hard into a knot lodged under Keith’s right shoulderblade. “Mmf. Your hands are _magic_.”

“Just one of them,” Shiro says, wiggling his Altean fingers.

Keith snorts, and then they’re laughing, and then they’re kissing, and it’s Shiro’s turn to lose himself under Keith’s touch.

They get ready for bed together, and every moment is so normal and mundane, it makes Shiro’s heart ache. He thinks normal people probably never get choked up just watching their fiancé brush his teeth; he thinks he and Keith will never be normal, and he’s all right with that.

“Want me to braid your hair?” Shiro asks as they return to the bedroom.

“Hmm,” Keith says. “Nah, it’s fine for now.”

But Keith _always_ wears it braided to sleep; otherwise, it takes ages to get out all the tangles. So that must mean—

“Not planning to sleep?” Shiro keeps his tone light, but there’s heat coiling in his stomach, as he considers the implications.

“No reason we can’t sleep in tomorrow,” Keith says.

“That’s right.” For once, they have no early-morning meetings; if they want to stay in bed until lunchtime, they’re free to do so.

“So... we could have a new adventure tonight.”

 _There_ it is. “Yeah? What’d you have in mind?”

“Remember our last video chat?”

Shiro’s cheeks are flaming so hot, he could power a small solar system. “You wanted me to...”

“Hold me down and make me take it? God, yes.” Keith untucks the towel around his waist, letting it spill to the floor, revealing just how much he likes the idea.

“I could—” Shiro swallows, trying to collect himself. “I could do that.”

Keith’s eyes are as dark as nightfall. “Only if you want to, okay?”

“I want to.” Shiro sets his hands on Keith’s slim waist and walks him backward until his calves hit the edge of their bed. “I want to give you everything you want.” He winds his left hand into Keith’s hair, pulling hard enough to make Keith tip his head back. “Everything you need.” Keith’s throat is bared to him, and he presses his lips to the pulse that flutters just under Keith’s skin. When Shiro adds a hint of teeth, Keith shivers, giving Shiro a jolt of courage. “Everything you deserve.” With that, he puts his hand on Keith’s chest and shoves.

Keith sits down hard on the edge of the bed, his breath punching out of him when he lands. “Shiro—”

Shiro presses forward to stand between Keith’s legs, nudging his thighs apart. He looks down at Keith’s cock, flushed red and so hard it must be aching; at the tiny pearl of precome shining in the slit. Shiro can’t resist running a fingertip over it, and as he slowly lifts his hand again, Keith’s mouth drops open. It gives him an idea.

He pushes his finger into Keith’s mouth and rubs it over Keith’s tongue. Keith groans and closes his lips around it, tasting himself on Shiro’s skin.

“So you think about my mouth,” Shiro muses aloud. “You think about me on my knees for you, sucking your pretty cock until you’re a whining mess. Or maybe...” He scratches his nails down Keith’s chest, through the dark hair that marks a path to his most sensitive places, reveling in Keith’s pained gasp and the swell of another droplet at the tip of his cock. “Maybe you think about my tongue fucking into your hole while you hold your legs up for me. You told me about a lot of your fantasies, baby. So tell me, what do you want from me tonight?”

“ _Nnngh_ ,” Keith says, and Shiro pulls his finger out to let him speak. “The first one, I want that, I want you to...s-suck my cock.”

Shiro pushes his hand into Keith’s hair and pulls again, making Keith look up at him. “Tell me how much you need it.”

“Please, please—” Keith is red-faced, cheeks shining with sweat. “I’ve been thinking about it for weeks, Shiro, I need it so much.”

“Yeah, I know you do,” Shiro says in a soft voice. “You jerked off thinking about it, didn’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” The hesitation is gone now. “Thought about you every night.”

“Mm, me too.” Shiro bends down to capture Keith’s mouth, licking gently inside. “And in the morning. And sometimes in the middle of the day in my office—”

“Shiro!” Keith tries to look reproachful, but it doesn’t work, since he’s laughing at the same time.

“You were never far from my mind.” Shiro sinks to his knees, Keith’s thighs kept open by the width of Shiro’s shoulders, and kisses the head of his cock. “My love.”

“Fuck,” Keith whimpers, but soon he loses the ability to speak.

Shiro takes good care of him, using all Keith’s favorite tricks: Soft, open-mouthed kisses up and down his shaft. Tongue curling underneath the delicate foreskin, circling the crown, and teasing the slit. Shiro doesn’t try to make him wait—just takes Keith’s cock to the back of his throat and makes him come like that, barely holding back a shout, hips jerking under Shiro’s hands as Shiro swallows him down.

“Feel better?” Shiro asks. He doesn’t try to hide the rasp in his voice, and Keith shudders, hearing it.

“Heh. I really needed that,” Keith says, petting Shiro’s bangs back from his forehead. “But—” and here a devilish smile sneaks onto his lips— “I’m not quite ready to sleep yet.”

“No?” Slowly, Shiro gets to his feet. Keith’s eyes never leave his face. “You want more?”

Keith scoots himself further onto the bed and lies down, drawing his knees up and spreading his legs. “I want your cock,” he says.

It almost throws Shiro to the floor again. “Fuck. _Keith_.” The view Keith’s offering makes something in him turn a little feral. He follows Keith and crawls between his legs, staring at more of that dark hair, the crease of his ass, and what’s hidden there. “Look at you,” he whispers. He presses his thumb to Keith’s rim, loving the flutter of it. “You want me here, sweetheart?”

Keith rocks down against Shiro’s hand. “The drawer,” he gasps. “Under the bed.”

In the drawer is Keith’s toiletry case, which holds a hairbrush, various other odds and ends, and a little purple bottle with a label printed in a language Shiro doesn’t recognize. “This?” Shiro asks, holding it up. “What does this say, exactly?”

“It has some, uh, special effects,” Keith mumbles. “Mostly it just feels warm. There’s also a mild aphrodisiac effect. On both of us. If you want to use it. And it tastes sweet—kind of like raspberries, but better.”

“Aphrodisiac,” Shiro repeats. “Go back to that part.” He can’t deny he’s curious. Apparently, Keith has been exploring more than star systems on his journeys.

Keith is turning a deeper shade of red, the color creeping all the way down to his chest. “Well, it’ll make both of us stay hard longer, and um, have more orgasms.”

“You’re saying if we use this, I can make you come over and over again, and keep fucking you the whole time?”

“That’s the idea,” Keith breathes.

Shiro lowers himself on top of Keith, pressing him into the bed. He gives Keith’s lower lip a little bite. “Is that what you want?”

“I’ve waited so long to be with you again. I want to make up for lost time.” Keith’s brows draw together. “That’s... not too much, is it?”

“Baby, no,” Shiro soothes. “I missed you, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” He flicks open the bottle’s cap, watching Keith’s eyes widen at the sound. The scent of it does remind him of raspberries, Keith is right. The clear liquid is thick and slippery, and he doesn’t hesitate to reach down and spread it over Keith’s entrance. As he sinks one finger inside, the gentle heat of the lube starts to take effect. “There you go,” he coos, while Keith moans beneath him. “Is that better?”

“More,” Keith begs. “Please, Shiro, you don’t need to go slow—ohhh...” His plea trails off into a soft sigh as Shiro draws back and drives into him with two.

Shiro lays an arm across the backs of Keith’s thighs, pushing up his legs. “Keep them there,” he orders, and Keith wraps his arms under his knees to hold them up. “Good,” Shiro murmurs. He teases a third finger against Keith, and at Keith’s longing whine, he thrusts it in hard, pushing in up to his knuckles. He holds his hand still for a moment, letting Keith squirm on his fingers, delighting in the clutch and release of Keith’s body struggling to make room for him. He doesn’t quite let Keith get used to it before he moves again.

“Nnh—” Keith starts to reach for his own cock, but Shiro bats his hand away.

“Not yet,” Shiro says. “I think you can take a little more before I let you come.”

Keith clutches his legs to his chest, each thrust wrenching a cry from his open mouth. “Tell me,” he chokes out. “Tell me, tell me—”

“What, baby?” Shiro slows down, showing mercy, though he plunges just as deep on every stroke.

“Tell me I’m good,” Keith implores.

Keith’s voice is a match, the words are gasoline, and Shiro is burning down for him. “You’re so good for me,” he tells Keith. “Opening up just for me, taking everything I give you.” The slick sounds are driving him crazy.

Keith’s hand sneaks toward his cock again, and this time, Shiro pins it to the bed beside him. “If you can’t keep your hands still,” he growls, “I’m gonna tie them together.”

“Wish you would,” Keith gasps.

The words go off like a bomb in Shiro’s mind. He looks around wildly for something, anything— _there_. Keith’s thin, soft undershirt, abandoned on the bed. He grabs it. “Hold up your hands, Keith.” Keith obeys, causing a secondary explosion, and Shiro knots the undershirt around his wrists. “Does that feel okay?” At Keith’s nod, he presses Keith’s hands to his chest, a wordless command.

With his hands bound, Keith can’t keep his legs up anymore, so Shiro grabs the back of his thighs to hold them for him. He stares openly at the mess he’s made of Keith—the sweat shining on his chest; the smears of precome on his belly; his wet, clenching hole. Keith’s body is heaving as he tries to catch his breath. “What are you doing?” he asks Shiro.

“Just enjoying you,” Shiro says. “I wish you could see how good you look right now.”

“If I look that good, maybe you should fuck me,” Keith suggests, all faux innocence.

Shiro shifts his hips forward so he can rub the tip of his cock against Keith’s hole. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I really, _really_ would.”

Shiro surges forward to kiss him, filthy and claiming. “Everything you want,” he whispers against Keith’s mouth. “You can have it all.” He slicks himself up quickly, gasping as the heat kicks in. All of a sudden, he needs to be inside Keith _right now_.

“Do it,” Keith says, no longer begging but demanding, and Shiro enters him in one long, slow slide, watching Keith’s mouth fall open as he opens around Shiro.

“Like that?” Shiro asks, grinding deep.

“Just like tha— _aaah_...” Keith’s eyes slip shut. He’s digging his nails into his palms, but he’s taking Shiro’s cock like he was made for it.

The first time doesn’t take long. The second doesn’t either. Keith comes twice within the span of a few minutes, spasms rocking his body and cries pouring from his red mouth as Shiro fucks him through each climax.

And Keith is _still_ hard after all that. Still begging, too. Shiro can’t last with Keith’s broken voice panting in his ear. “Can I come in you?” Shiro asks, because they don’t always do that, and they’ve never fucked quite like _this_ before.

“Mm—please, I need it, I’m so close—” Keith writhes under him, on the verge of coming _again_ , and that’s enough.

Shiro holds Keith down by the hips and fills him as Keith shudders through a third orgasm. Shiro stays like that, buried deep, slowly coming back to himself. He hasn’t softened a bit, he realizes, and Keith is still squirming and trying to fuck himself on Shiro’s cock. Experimentally, he thrusts in again. Keith moans in obvious relief, and Shiro sets a pace once more.

They lose some time like that. They lose count, too. Hazily, Shiro wonders if the lube is messing with more than his dick, because right now, nothing in the world matters more than fucking Keith. Going by Keith’s continued pleading, Keith feels the same way about Shiro.

Eventually, the sensation of heat wears off, as quickly as it began. Shiro finds he’s trembling with exhaustion, and when he pulls out of Keith, he can’t help but slump next to him, boneless.

Keith brushes Shiro’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes and kisses his forehead. “You’re amazing,” he murmurs. “You have no idea how bad I needed that.”

Shiro laughs, a soft and private sound. “I might know what you mean.” He wraps his arms around Keith. “Can I brush your hair in a little bit?” he asks. He still feels a need to be touching Keith, but in a way that settles and centers them both.

“I’d love that.” Keith nestles closer against Shiro’s side. “I think I need another shower first, though.”

A brief nap and a long shower later, they sit on the bed together while Shiro carefully brushes knots out of Keith’s hair.

“I think being married to you is gonna be a new adventure too,” Keith says.

“Of course it will.” Shiro winks. “It’s not like I’m retiring, after all.” Satisfied with his work, he begins to plait Keith’s hair into a loose braid.

“Can’t imagine you’d want to. Not with all _that_ still out there.” Keith gestures out the window—at the stars and everything else that awaits them.

A life spent exploring the universe with Shiro’s true love by his side—it sounds like paradise. “I can’t wait to see it all with you, baby.”


End file.
